There are a number of prior patented portable exercising devices and those known to the applicant are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,610,324 PA1 2,832,595 PA1 3,843,119
Also, there are many similar portable devices on the market and which are not the subject matter of existing patents. All of these portable devices, patented and nonpatented, are designed to employ as the anchor means, a doorknob, a bed post, or the like. Thus, most vigorous exercises cannot be performed with these devices because of the relative fragile nature of the anchor means. Also, the number and nature of the exercises that may be practiced with these prior art devices are necessarily limited as the body positions that may be assumed when the exerciser is so anchored to a doorknob or a bedstead, are inherently limited and cannot include all of the following: standing, bending, kneeling, crouched, sitting, and lying prone or supine.